Doctors React
by Starpaw77
Summary: The Doctors react to quite a few viral videos...
1. Turn Down for What

_**A/N: IT'S SUMMER! Ok, this is just a bunch of reactions… From the Doctors, don't ask stupid questions, this is going to be so much fun! I have been thinking about creating a little series like this for a while now, well, first, the Fine Bros are cool… Anyies, what if they had an actor's react? Wouldn't that be awesome! Anyways, onto to the react! Lol… Insanity… **_

_**I do not own Doctor Who, or the great reaction videos by the Fine Bros.**_

* * *

_**Turn Down for What…**_

**(Doctors React)**

***TARDIS Sound***

**(Music Videos)**

***Another mysterious TARDIS Sound***

**(This first episode, Turn Down for What)**

_*Buildings being shown going up… Some guy with a blue shirt shows up on screen*_

**The First Doctor, age 100 - 500**

1st Doctor: "Is he having a heart attack, or some kind of mental distress?"

_*The guy suddenly turns*_

**The Second Doctor, age 200 – 600**

2nd Doctor: "Ha, the sudden turn of mysteriousness…"

_*Guy leaps in air suddenly*_

**The Third Doctor, age 300 – 700**

3rd Doctor: "Interesting, what a leap… Wait, did he just fall through the ceiling?!"

_*Guy goes crazy*_

**The Fourth Doctor, age 400 – 800**

4th Doctor: *Stuffs jelly babies in mouth* That looks like a lot of fun…

_*Guy humps TV* _

**The Fifth Doctor, age 500 - 900**

5th Doctor: Eh em, is he deliberately watching TV with his thingy… I need some celery; it's at least better than this… Oh wait, I already have celery… *Takes celery out of jacket, bites down on it… Spits it out…*

_*Guy goes crazy on table*_

**The Sixth Doctor, age 600 - 1000**

6th Doctor: Confused, why is he on the table? And what is wrong with the music? It's like a thousand babies crying…

_*Girl calls police, polices face melts off*_

**The Seventh Doctor, age 700 - 1000**

7th Doctor: *Gasps* what is wrong with his face!? It's horrifying! HALP ME!

_*Guy slams phone onto his crouch* _

**The Eighth Doctor, age 800 - 1000**

8th Doctor "What the literal heck is going on… This is not my time for pleasure… And how did he slam that thing into his private, ouch!

_*Girl throws something at the guys crouch_

**The Ninth Doctor, age 900 - 1100**

9th Doctor: Holy nutterjobs! What the heck is going on! Someone, tell me! This is like the grossest and least fantastic thing since that skin thing! Ugh!

_*Guy kicks girl in her private… She suddenly becomes nude…*_

**The Tenth Doctor, age 900 - 1200**

10th Doctor: Um, what? What just happened? She lost her clothes when he kicked her… I don't like this; also the music is a horrible choice! I do not like it!

_*He dances weirdly, she moves along with it…* _

**The Eleventh Doctor, age 900 - 1300**

11th Doctor: What… What are you showing me?! What is this? I just don't get it at all! It's torcher put into music and a video!

_*The guy suddenly scoots weirdly on the floor… She puts her butt up, jumping onto his face…*_

**The Twelfth Doctor, age 1000 - 1400 **

12th Doctor: What the *Crow hawk* is going on in this *Crow hawk* ing video?! It's so *Crow hawk* ing retarded and nonstop stupid *Crow hawk* ery, who the *Crow hawk* made this piece of *Crow hawk* ing trash that is this video? I want to *Crow hawk* ing kill you guys right now you dumb pieces of *Toilet sound*! I will murder everyone here, and after I will commit genocide of you stupid *Crow hawk* ing *Toilet sound* species!

_*The guy falls through floor… Landing on some people's table*_

8th Doctor: But they were having a dinner!

5th: *Sigh* everything in the world, every single little thing… It has to come down to some guy being pushed by a girl onto someone's family gatherings table…

_*Slow motion food falls everywhere… Kids hug their dad closely… Suddenly the girl is there, air humping the guy…*_

2nd Doctor: Eh em, may I speak for a second, yeah that's right! What happened? And how did she get down there, she is a bad influence to the world…

6th Doctor: Me and my coat don't like this use of sexual tension…

_*Suddenly her boobs move up on their own, up and down, up and down… The family is surprised and moves away from the woman with the boobs up and down… She looks down at her boobs… She then begins dancing along with them, going crazy…*_

1st Doctor: Is this even real? Like really? This is foul odious disgusting disgraceful use of this so-called-internet…

11th Doctor: AHH! That's terrifying! How can that even happen!? No laws of psychics, it's unnecessary, get it away from me! *Hides under desk*

9th Doctor: No, no, just… No… That's not cool… Not cool in anyway… What is wrong with her and with… Just, just… Hold on a second, I have to do something… *Gets up out of chair, leaving it swinging*

_*The guy's penis starts thrusting up and down… He then wiggles his legs back and fourth*_

7th Doctor: What is that thing? It's amazing!

10th Doctor: *Whines* Do I have to seriously sit through this whole thing? I don't like it!

Person Hosting Show: Yes, yes you do… Sorry Ten… Though, we are not sure what Nine is doing at this time… He seems to have disappeared… Poof!

12th Doctor: For *Crow Hawk* sakes! Look at that thing move! It's personality! That thingy in his *Crow Hawk* ing pants is being brave!

_*Suddenly they begin dancing weirdly once again… Things smash… The women's boobs are now out of control and going everywhere on the table… Ruining its set…* _

8th Doctor: Oh, yeah I forgot something… That bewb thing again… It's now getting a tiny bit out of hand… *He puts up two fingers, almost mushing them together…*

1st Doctor: I'm offended… This is what is wrong with this… Their dancing is atrocious! His penis can move! Her boobs can go wild! And they can easily smash things!

_*The ceiling drops down again… Into another room… They start dancing… A guy is now holding the girls boobs in his hands… A cop comes in…*_

4th Doctor: *Bag of jelly babies drops to the ground* Oh my goodness! The suspense is growing! This story is absolutely fabulous dirtiness!

3rd Doctor: What is going on?! Is the cop's face going to burn again! I'm a little afraid…

5th Doctor: It just doesn't make sense! I want to play Cricket! Oh help me celery, help me! *Puts head down on desk, crying… Holding his cute little bright green celery in hand…*

_*Her boobs gravitate against one another… The cop leans into her boobs, till his face reaches all the way down…* _

8th Doctor: Well, is he like her wife or something?

11th Doctor: I'm still under the desk! No chance of me coming back up again! *Is still currently under the desk… Eating fish fingers and custard…*

9th Doctor: *Comes back to desk* I just don't get you people with this at all… That was like the thing that started the thingy… Not flippin' fantastic!

_*They begin throwing cups and paper around… People holding newspapers in hand… They are all suddenly sleeping… But his penis is still raddling around in his jizzy…*_

1st Doctor: You people… are mean…

8th Doctor: I think this is one of the weirdest things I've seen in my lifetime! And I've seen many weird things for a lifetime…

10th Doctor: *Puckers lip out, just sitting staring at the screen*

**(Question Time)**

***TARDIS Sound***

Person Hosting Show: So, do you like Turn Down for What as a song?

1st Doctor: No, no, no, no, no, no, no… How many times do I have to say NO!

2nd Doctor: Not really, it was interesting… But no… Sorry…

3rd Doctor: Really? You're going to ask me that? At a time like this when I am traumatized by the video!?

4th Doctor: *Picks up jelly baby bag, then stuffs more into mouth* Uh, uh… *He shakes his head*

5th Doctor: DO YOU THINK I LIKED THAT?! I HAD TO SUFER EATING CELERY! But then it's kind of a part of me soooo, the celery regenerated again… BUT I STILL HAD TO EAT IT! *Points celery at the hosting*

6th Doctor: Eh, it was tasteless… Like I said, me and my coat didn't like it… and it sounded like crying babies…

7th Doctor: Yeah! I think it should've been extended though…

8th Doctor: No… That's all I have to say…

9th Doctor: You heard me, didn't you? I even went away to prove how much I despised it!

10th Doctor: It was horrid! I wanted to go away! Why did the emo one, Nine get to go?!

9th Doctor: I heard that! *Walks into where Ten is being recorded… Strangles him* I AM NOT EMO! DO YOU HEAR ME!?

10th Doctor: *Raspy voice* Yes… Ple-e-ease let go of me…

9th Doctor: GOOD! *Lets go of Ten… Walks back into his recording room…*

11th Doctor: I'm not here! Go away!

12th Doctor: You've got to be *Toilet noise* ing kidding me! It was one of those things that I *Crow hawk* ing despise! Though I did like the penis thingy…

Person Hosting Show: Did you enjoy this music video?

1st Doctor: Are you seriously going to ask me that?

2nd Doctor: The video? Did… you… not… hear… me… talking about the atrocious thing!?

3rd Doctor: I am traumatized… Do not disturb…

4th Doctor: *Shoves more Jelly Babies into mouth…* WHY YOU ASK ME TAT QUESTION?!

5th Doctor: *Crow hawk* off…

6th Doctor: Horrible video, horrible music… Likewise, the video was the worst thing out of the entire situation…

7th Doctor: Heck yeah! It was hilarious! From the crotch to the bewbs! It was amazin'!

8th Doctor: Oh… for god sakes!

9th Doctor: I went away because of the video… Piss off!

10th Doctor: None of us like you anymore host! Come here you ole' bag! *Tries grabbing the host…*

11th Doctor: *Peeks up from the desk* You… people…

12th Doctor: His *Crow hawk* ing dick was moving around! It was *Crow hawk* ing amazing! But the rest was *Crow hawk* ing trash *Toilet noise* ty *Bleep* *Fart noise*

Person Hosting Show: Why did they make this video for this song?

1st Doctor: To get attention and money from this certain 'Youtube' website…

2nd Doctor: Because their jerks!

3rd Doctor: You guys already know, I don't have to say it.

4th Doctor: *Jelly babies fall out of his mouth* Their just plain mean!

5th Doctor: Because the *Crow hawking* ing things that go in their bloody ole' minds are full of *Toilet noises* ty *Fart noises* *Bleep* things… I WILL KILL THEM! AND SHOVE THIS *Crow hawking* ING CELERY UP THEIR *Toilet noises* TY THROATS! Be right back! *Gets up out of chair…*

6th Doctor: Probably trying to get attention… And did I just hear Five curse in the nearby room?

7th Doctor: Maybe because it was AWESOME!

8th Doctor: Because, it was easy and simple to make, and unrealistic and uncreative…

9th Doctor: Well, it was one of those things that was just purely random, one thing after another… Not interested.

10th Doctor: Idiots…

11th Doctor: They were high…

12th Doctor: Because whatever goes on in their *Crow hawk* ing minds is so *Crow hawk* ing ridiculous that they had to make this *Crow hawk* ing piece of *Crow hawk* ing trash.

Person Hosting the Show: So the person who made this song calls himself DJ Snake.

1st Doctor: Really? I thought it'd be weirder or worse than that. You know people call themselves any ole' thing…

Person Hosting Show: And he collaborated with the rapper Lil Jon.

2nd Doctor: Lil Jon? Another weird thing about this video, the music, and the person who made it…

Person Hosting Show: What genre of music is this?

1st Doctor: I don't know, don't care…

2nd Doctor: Something… Something… Something…

3rd Doctor: Weird… Uh… Sounds coming from things…

4th Doctor: *Puts jelly baby bag down* Babbling?

5th Doctor: *Comes back* What did you say?

Person Hosting Show: We were asking what genre the music was…

5th Doctor: Ohhh… A genre to make people kill themselves…

6th Doctor: Screaming?

7th Doctor: Genius!

8th Doctor: I am not sure… Probably haven't heard of this type of genre yet… Man, if I could only travel into the future…

9th Doctor: Techno-y weirdness…

10th Doctor: *Sighs* Dubstep…

11th Doctor: Techno and dubstep, just with screaming?

12th Doctor: The worst genre I've ever *Crow hawk* ing heard of…

Person Hosting Show: Overall this would be considered electronic dance music.

1st Doctor: Interesting… I haven't heard of it…

Person Hosting Show: EDM

1st Doctor: EDM?

Person Hosting Show: Did you not understand what EDM stands for?

1st Doctor: Of course not… never will… hopefully…

2nd Doctor: Not really… This is the only thing I've heard from them…

Person Hosting Show: Do you like EDM?

1st Doctor: I didn't even know it existed…

2nd Doctor: This is the only song I've ever heard from them…

3rd Doctor: No… from what this is… no…

4th Doctor: I don't think…

5th Doctor: NO! THIS WAS HORRID!

6th Doctor: *Shakes head closing eyes*

7th Doctor: From what I've heard… YEAH! I'm going to have to check out more!

8th Doctor: Not answering that…

9th Doctor: This was a pile of garbage…

10th Doctor: Not really…

11th Doctor: Seriously? It was horrible!

12th Doctor: What are you *Crow hawk* ing asking me now you *Crow hawk* *Bleep* *Bleep *Bleep*

Person Hosting Show: So only recently when EDM music really got big here in the United States… A lot of the older generation don't get it, and don't even think its music.

1st Doctor: I've existed for many years now… And I can say that I don't like it…

2nd Doctor: I agree with them! Tell them that I said (thank you)

3rd Doctor: Why is it so popular? This wasn't the type of music that should be popular…

4th Doctor: I agree with them! And at least it's not big in Britain or England or Europe yet… Right?

5th Doctor: I don't have to listen to any more of it… So me and my celery are satisfied… Unless we do… Oh *Toilet noises*

6th Doctor: I don't care what happens to it… Unless it gets popular everywhere and everybody plays it all the time…

7th Doctor: Really? They really should like it and get it! It's remarkable!

8th Doctor: It's music… Just not proper music, they all want an excuse to listen to something now and then…

9th Doctor: It's popular? Ew…

10th Doctor: I'm right there with them… I don't like it…

11th Doctor: Wait? We're in the US? I can't figure out where I landed or put the TARDIS?

12th Doctor: I know! *Crow hawk* ing everyone is playing it! I've *Crow hawk* ing despised it ever since it came *Crow hawk* out!

Person Hosting Show: How would you try to explain to someone who doesn't get it as to why, it's good and why it's become so popular.

7th Doctor: Because! It has that suspense and gravity that just makes it amazing! Do I have to go on and on about how much I love this! Even if I'd only heard this one time, which I just did. I still love it!

Person Hosting Show: DO you consider it to be a talent to make songs off of computers and machines?

6th Doctor: No, I think it's actually not talented at all! It would be a lot better if they were to use more actual instruments…

3rd Doctor: It's not a talent at all… Easy actually, most likely…

8th Doctor: No, I mean, I probably couldn't do it… Or could since I am a proper time lord now… But still, I don't think it requires much talent…

9th Doctor: Maybe practice and skill… But talent and skill are sort of the same thing…

Person Hosting Show: Have you ever been to an EDM show?

1st Doctor: Of course not! Why would I ever go to that anyways?

2nd Doctor: *Stares at person hosting show*

3rd Doctor: Nope… Never will… And proud of it!

4th Doctor: *Eats jelly baby* Nope…

5th Doctor: Are you going to seriously ask me that question? It's so rhetorical!

6th Doctor: *Sighs*

7th Doctor: No, but I want to! It might be like… Lots of fun!

8th Doctor: No… No… No… No…

9th Doctor: I imagine that people who go to that are probably reeeeeally drunk…

10th Doctor: NO!

11th Doctor: Are you seriously asking me this question? No…

12th Doctor: For *Crow hawk* sakes. NO! Do you ever think I am *Crow hawk* ing going to something like that? *Bleep* *Crow hawk* *Crow hawk* *Toilet sound* *Crow hawk*

Person Hosting Show: And a lot of these EDM festivals, people partake and recreational drug use… The drug of choice at most of the advents is ecstasy or something called molly, and there's even OD's that happen every year at these festivals…

1st Doctor: I don't understand that in any circumstances… It's a concert, enjoy the music… Not drugs… I still don't get why people do that to this day. It's something that I'll never figure out…

Person Hosting Show: Even some songs encourage the consumption of molly… What are your thoughts about this dangerous drug being such a part of the EDM culture?

1st Doctor: Good job EDM people… Good job… That was sarcastic, hope you know that…

2nd Doctor: People today… What ever happened to just listening to Jimi Hendrix?

3rd Doctor: I think it's entirely horrid! I daresay ruining the people of yet today!

4th Doctor: Jelly baby consumption isn't a bad thing… but that… That's wrong on so many levels of humanity! I pity you humans!

5th Doctor: Molly? Like a name of a person?

6th Doctor: Weird-o's

7th Doctor: LOVE THE MUSIC! But I didn't know they used drugs! Why do that? Is it because you can sneak around in the dark? Very sneaky, very sneaky…

8th Doctor: I don't listen to it… Haven't gone to a concert… Equals, don't care… I am sad that does happen though…

9th Doctor: WRONG! You people are just WRONG!

10th Doctor: Why put it in the music now? I don't think that's a responsible thing to do! We need more science! Not this kind of blasphemy!

11th Doctor: Another rock dropped down into this sort of disgustingness… Another thing that's wrong about what this is… I don't need to explain to you people, you already know… I would not get along with people who continually keep making things such as this…

12th Doctor: What the literal *Crow hawk*? I now have a reason to hate on you stupid *Crow hawk* ing people that would create music encouraging such *Crow hawk* ing nasty things… And I love hating on *Toilet noise*

Person Hosting Show: SO back to the song… What does Turn Down for What mean?

1st Doctor: I don't honestly know…

2nd Doctor: Like maybe you're backing out of something, and turning it down for nothing?

3rd Doctor: Turning it down because it's useless…

4th Doctor: *Eats jelly baby* Going down in your life?

5th Doctor: I don't give a *Toilet noise* anymore…

6th Doctor: Don't know… I am sort of afraid to know anymore…

7th Doctor: A big roller coaster. You're turning down the long road of the track for what's coming next? Maybe like what's coming is a bunch of spinny colors?

8th Doctor: Really? I have no idea…

9th Doctor: Well, it's most likely something deeper than what'd we saw… From what've seen, he'd keep jumping through roofs, over and over… Falling down…

10th Doctor: I don't totally know that one…

11th Doctor: Turning something down… He did keep going downer and downer… Maybe the video had a meaning? Like all these weird things keep happening as you go down?

12th Doctor: Don't know, don't give a *Crow hawk*

Person Hosting Show: What does the slang turn up mean?

1st Doctor: Turning something up, like making it better…

2nd Doctor: Making everything happy again…

3rd Doctor: Opposite of what I'd just said…

4th Doctor: Going up in life… I just don't know. *Laughs*

5th Doctor: Don't care… Do not disturb…

6th Doctor: Turning up the stereo or something?

7th Doctor: You're going up on the big rollercoaster now… Man, I wonder if that's actually what it means! *Seemingly searches what it means* DON'T MOVE!

8th Doctor: Don't know since I didn't know what going down meant…

9th Doctor: Getting high and drunk…

10th Doctor: Agree to something…

11th Doctor: Now going up higher in life?

12th Doctor: I don't give a *Crow hawk* -uh-doodle…

Person Hosting Show: DJ Snake was nominated for a Grammy for producing one of Lady Gaga's albums…

1st Doctor: Are you speaking in a different language?

Person Hosting Show: Some people don't consider EDM to be music, yet they'll consider it for a Lady Gaga song to be real music. What do you think about that?

1st Doctor: Blabbing again…

7th Doctor: Maybe because they think whoever this person is, is good, and EDM bad?

8th Doctor: Lady Who?

Person Hosting Show: What is about Turn down for What that has made non-EDM listeners know the song like this song?

1st Doctor: Who knows…?

2nd Doctor: *Shrugs*

9th Doctor: Maybe because it's weird, and sort of a partying song…

Person Hosting Show: SO finally in your opinion is EDM real music?

1st Doctor: Music, just bad…

**(Yes: 1 No: 0)**

2nd Doctor: No, just noises…

**(Yes: 1 No: 1)**

3rd Doctor: *Rolls eyes*

**(Yes: 1 No: 1 Not sure: 1)**

4th Doctor: *Eats jelly babies* I don't know if it is real or not… You know, it could be ALIEN!

**(Yes: 1 No: 1 Not sure: 2)**

5th Doctor: Heck no! It's one of those things that I could easily hate!

**(Yes: 1 No: 2 Not sure: 2)**

6th Doctor: Sure, but I still don't like it…

**(Yes: 2 No: 2 Not sure: 2)**

7th Doctor: YES! It's like the most amazing and surprising thing that I've heard! I just have to keep repeating it to you guys!

**(Yes: 3 No: 2 Not Sure: 2)**

8th Doctor: It's pop culture now! Not EDM, but pop!

**(Yes: 3 No: 2 Not Sure: 3)**

9th Doctor: Fine, it is (real) music…

**(Yes: 4 No: 2 Not Sure: 3)**

10th Doctor: Meh… Sure…

**(Yes: 5 No: 2 Not Sure: 3)**

11th Doctor: People like it… I don't, it's music, not good though… I wonder what's going to happen in the future- wait I can time travel!

**(Yes: 6 No: 2 Not Sure: 3)**

12th Doctor: *Crow hawk* NO! It's the most *Crow hawk* ing repetitive thing I've ever *Crow hawk* ing heard!

**(Yes: 6 No: 3 Not Sure: 3)**

1st Doctor: Thanks for watching this episode… Now I need to get back to the TARDIS or I don't know what'll happen with these crazies…

2nd Doctor: See ya later! Tell us what to react to next!

3rd Doctor: I don't trust you people… I mean Two said that you guys should have us react to something next… I'm just a tiny bit scared…

4th Doctor: Hope you had fun!

5th Doctor: Excuse me while I vomit… *Gets up from seat*

6th Doctor: Now it's time for me to de-odiousize…

7th Doctor: I hope you enjoyed! Because I did! Ha, I found a new type of music to listen to! Hopefully something good will be in the next time…

8th Doctor: Well, that was interesting… Another video like that and I'd blow my brains out…

9th Doctor: I know what ya'll thinkin'! I'M NOT EMO! Stahp it!

10th Doctor: Have a nice day to you! Allons-y! But seriously… Don't actually come along with me!

11th Doctor: Another dirty thing will be seen… Won't it? I am scared of what will happen yet…

12th Doctor: I don't see what everyone is so *Crow hawk* ing happy about?! That video was so *Crow hawk* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *Toilet noise* *BLEEP* *BLEEP*

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed these utterly nonsensical Doctor Who reactions… Wow, that was just… so… weird… LOL… See ya later! **_


	2. A Conversation with my 12 Year Old Self

_**A/N: Ok, none of you suggested this, but I sort of put all of the suggestions together to get this… I needed at least two people to suggest the same thing, but I did take some of the suggestions into consulting… So I made them sit in those chairs and tell us! So yeah… *Awkward* And this was also such a warmed hearted video that I needed to do it! And for those who suggested something that evolved Doctor Who in a viral video, this is one of them… You'll see, or you already did! ;)**_

_**I do not own Doctor Who, or the reaction videos, we all know!**_

* * *

_**A Conversation with my 12 Year Old Self**_

**(Doctors React)**

***TARDIS Sound***

**(Viral Videos)**

***Another amazing TARDIS Sound***

**(This episode, A Conversation with my 12 Year Old Self)**

_*20 years ago… I left a tape for myself*_

**The First Doctor, age 100 - 500**

1st Doctor: A tape? What type of tape? *Leans in closer towards screen*

_*A boy shows up on screen, "I'd think I'd like to talk to myself, in the future." [1992]_

**The Second Doctor, age 200 - 600**

2nd Doctor: Well that could be enabled, just if he hoped into the TARDIS.

_*"Yes as something that I'll do." [1993, 1994]_

**The Third Doctor, age 300 - 700**

3rd Doctor: Boy he's determined!

_*[1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002]_

**The Fourth Doctor, age 400 - 800**

4th Doctor: Holy moly! Time is passing more than I could make time pass!

_*2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011\ 2012]*_

**The Fifth Doctor, age 500 - 900**

5th Doctor: This looks incredible! That, I shall not eat my celery!

_*Someone slips tape into recorder. Young kid turns around on TV screen. Someone fills a glass with a yellow liquid, probably wine. "Why Jeremiah," The kid says.* _

**The Sixth Doctor, age 600 - 1000**

6th Doctor: Hmm, the kid doesn't seem to like this. *Tilts head*

_*Man shows up, "Hi Jeremiah," the man looks at the screen. "I'm twelve years old, how old are you?" The younger Jeremiah says to the older._

**The Seventh Doctor, age 700 - 1000**

7th Doctor: Talking to self again, eh? Great! This is absolutely fabulous! Since he's a human and can't time travel! It's pretty damn good editing!

_*"Thirty two," older Jeremiah responds. "Oh," the younger. "Yeah," the older Jeremiah slightly tilts his head. "You look older," the younger looks at the older Jeremiah, putting his hands on his head. _

**The Eighth Doctor, age 800 - 100 **

8th Doctor: Ok, that's impressive considering he's not a time traveler. I like this! He's also adorable as a kid!

_*"Older than thirty two you mean?" The older Jeremiah asks. "Yes," the younger Jeremiah replies. "Oh, even better," the older Jeremiah says sarcastically. _

**The Ninth Doctor, age 900 - 1100 **

9th Doctor: Amazing! The younger one seems a little nosy, and or rude. The older doesn't want to be looking older I see, he looks about… Twenty six tops.

_*"Goes to show how much things have changed," the younger Jeremiah points out. "It does," the older Jeremiah responds to the younger. "Yeah, now I'm doing my hair," the younger touches his head. _

**The Tenth Doctor, age 900 - 1200**

10th Doctor: Things have definitely changed… HEY! He should do his hair, do you know how many hours my hair takes to do, lots. Just to get that spike it's unbelievable! Look at his hair when he's older! I bet he does it, but it's not as nearly as awesome!

_*"Getting older man, getting older, get down," the younger starts to go crazy. The older one looks astonished at the younger ones weirdness, "Get, oh yeah. Well me of the future," the younger one stops going nuts, then turns to look at the older one. "Sorry, is there more of this?" The older one says to the younger. _

**The Eleventh Doctor, age 900 - 1300 **

11th Doctor: What is he doing? *O.O* Anyways, this is pretty cool, actually. So, let me get this straight? He recorded a tape when he was younger then talked to it in the future?

Person Hosting Show: Basically, yeah. *Nods*

_*"So, how are things, you know?" The younger one flaps his arms around, asking to the older. "Okay, this is very unusual," the older one stares at the younger Jeremiah. "Yes definitely, quite cool you know, here I am on screen, here you are, you're right there," the younger one points to the older. _

**The Twelfth Doctor, age 1000 - 1400**

12th Doctor: What kind of *Crow hawk* ing déjà vu is this? This is some kind of *Crow hawk* ing time paradox or something? Holy *Toilet noises*. This is *Crow hawk* ing popular? Shouldn't show someone that YOU *Crow hawk* ING TIME TRAVEL!

_*"Yes I am, so is there anything in particular you wanted to know about?" The older one asks. "As far as I can see, is Molly still alive?" The younger one asks. "Is Molly still alive? No, dogs, don't live that long," The older responds. _

8th Doctor: If it was real, the poor younger one! He must be heartbroken if he learned his dog died!

5th Doctor: Yikes, geez, a little too much information.

1st Doctor: Interesting, very interesting…

_*"And, what about Leon?" The younger one still asks about his dogs. "Are all your questions going to be about pets?" The older one asks. The younger one wobbles his head a bit, "Yes."_

6th Doctor: I'd hope not, keeping on asking about your pets is quite the impolite thing to do. Why not take advantage of your future self instead?

_*"Because the answer is their all dead," the older Jeremiah responds. "Why don't I ask you some questions?" "Ask me questions? You- you already know," The younger on turns away, then turns back. "Yeah I know, but life before the Internet's, kind of a blur to me," the older admits. "What is the Internet?" The younger puts his hand on his chin. "The Internet, it's a thing, you'll know what it is in a few years, it's going to completely take over your life, you're going to spend many hours sitting in a room staring at a screen," the older answers. _

10th Doctor: How did he say Internet? He couldn't have known before then?! Is there still more of my kind?

11th Doctor: Well mostly it will take over his life if he allows it. I mean, this is a video on a website right?

9th Doctor: Kind of a blur? Why? How can you not remember that?

_*"I'm knowing about my own future, that's cool," the younger still flapping his arms about. "I'm glad that pleases you, so, I can't, what do you do exactly?" The future one asks. "YOU KNOW WHAT I LIKE, YOU'RE ME!" The younger one flaps his arms, shouting. "Yeah, but you must have hobbies,-" The older one being interrupted, "You're viewing yourself, look at you,-"_

2nd Doctor: Almost starting a fight now. Very nice and pleasant, please continue.

3rd Doctor: He truly is viewing himself, very true.

_*"You-you left the tape, don't- don't do the, I'm-" the older one tries talking before the younger on burps. "Oh, excuse me," the younger one acts embarrassed. "Oh, charming, no wonder I'm single," the older one says sarcastically, sipping his glass. _

7th Doctor: Ha! What a great belch! Seemingly very much attitude but into that exquisite noise!

12th Doctor: Oh why don't you just burp then you *Crow hawk*. So disgustingly *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep*.

4th Doctor: *Stuffs jelly babies into mouth* Why so immature?

_*"I am you," the younger one defends himself. "Exactly," the older one tips his cup to the younger. "Well-why are you BLAMING ME FOR?!" "Because I'm the result of every decision you make." "WELL, SO ARE YOU!" "Well, fine." "Well, HUUUH!" The younger one sighs into the camera._

11th Doctor: Geez, talk about fighting with yourself.

1st Doctor: Very nice, just, I like your younger self. Right… *Picks up glass of water, sips a little bit of it*

_*"Well, yes I don't see how, I'm supposed to react to that, so ok-" the younger one interrupts the older, "Oh, ouuuu, I see a Star Wars figure down there," the younger looks down at the older's house floor. "Well, never mind that for now,-"older once again interrupted. "Can I have it?" The younger asks. "DUDE! You have that one already! It's literally the same one!" The older responds. "Oh yeah… Here it is, I got it right here," the younger one holds up the doll. "Yeah, sept Molly chewed mine, so be more careful with it," the older holds up the figure. _

5th Doctor: Dogs, *Sigh* such a hassle. He definitely changed, really, like seriously.

10th Doctor: How can he have the action figure if he's in the screen? I guess it doesn't imply to logic but it most definitely is a funny type.

_*Sorry," the younger one waves back and forth. "Don't apologize to me; apologize to yourself in twenty years. I'm sorry Jeremiah, see I just did it for us," the older Jeremiah. "Very clever Jeremiah, I'm glad I thought of it," the younger waves his hand in front of the camera. _

8th Doctor: Apologizing to self? Why?

9th Doctor: Yes, very, very, sneaky and clever Jeremiah, uh huh.

_*"That's the spirit. Now what were you doing before you made this video?" The older Jeremiah asks. "Ah," seemingly picks up something… A few seconds later… _

6th Doctor: Interesting? Now what's that he has?

_*The younger Jeremiah brings up a painting of a rabbit, "Here we go," the younger puts in front of him. The older Jeremiah's face changes to surprised, "Is that Roy?" He asked nervously._

1st Doctor: Wow, he doesn't remember what he drew? That's actually quite good for that age!

_*"Yes, do you still draw Roy?" The younger one asks, still holding the picture in front of the screen. "No, I don't draw much anymore, I had a whole cast of character, I used to make those flipbooks, I wanted to be an animator, then I got lazy and went into filmmaking," the older Jeremiah seemingly remembers back.*_

7th Doctor: Aww, he doesn't even remember his drawings or much of his past? That's sad, real… sad… *Eyes widen, seemingly realizing something*

5th Doctor: Filmmaking isn't that lazy, it's actually not lazy at all, you have to write a script, get a setting, a good camera, then bam! But it's harder than it sounds. Trust me, I've tried it…

_*"Don't you realize your kind of, kind of messing up time," the younger shifts his hands back and forth. "Sorry, I was just thinking out loud," the older one shakes his head._

8th Doctor: Sure you were, and reminiscing in the memories…

_*"By the way, do you still like Doctor Who?" The younger on asks. The older one turns to all the pictures and stash of Doctor Who stuff he has, the turns back to the younger, "No."*_

4th Doctor: THAT'S ME! I SWEAR THAT'S ME! WHAT IS HAPPENING!

11th Doctor: Uh, what? What's that? Wait, I always say that, not always but pretty much, and that's my fourth incarnation…? *O.o* *Hides under desk once again*

1st Doctor: What's that? A blue phone box, a TARDIS picture? Very interesting. *Stares at screen for a while*

_*"Eh," the younger one scowls. "I need to go," the older one says before getting up. "Ok." "Just one thing before I go, don't blink, blink and you're dead," the older one responds. "Wha- what do you mean?" The younger one tilts his head. "Oh, I'm kidding, it's going to be hilarious in fifteen. I'll just turn this off, right?" "But. AHH!" The younger one jumps. The screen is off. "The hells his problem," the adult Jeremiah gets up._

10th Doctor: But that's what I said! He took that!

9th Doctor: 'Awkward…'

**(Question Time) **

Person Hosting Show: So can you explain what that was?

1st Doctor: He was talking to himself from the past, and argued with him a lot more than he'd should.

2nd Doctor: Well, that was quite nice if I do say so myself. Talking to your younger self.

3rd Doctor: He was talking to himself from the past…

4th Doctor: My mind has BABOOSH! *Makes exploding notion with his hands over his head*

5th Doctor: Something warm and that can make you very fuzzy inside. *Throws celery out of room. The celery hits the 2nd Doctor's head*

2nd Doctor: HEY! FIVE! YOU ASSBUTT!

5th Doctor: Sorry, tee-he…

6th Doctor: Cute, very cute.

7th Doctor: It was splendid! AMAZING! He didn't even time travel! As we all know about that!

8th Doctor: Talking to your younger self? Truly, I did see my 'younger self'…

9th Doctor: I have a theory, maybe they took my fourth incarnation, cause' they truly are time travelers, I killed them off though. But you never know…

10th Doctor: He used my line! RUDE! I'm offended! But otherwise, it was a very cute and warming video.

11th Doctor: Talking to yourself, through a small little tape you recorded when you were a kid.

12th Doctor: Mind *Crow hawk*…

Person Hosting Show: How did it make you feel?

1st Doctor: Proud!

2nd Doctor: My kindness is restored in humanity, since from the last time, 'Turn Down for What…'

3rd Doctor: It made me feel comforted since I have to deal with the same thing, just in different rooms at the same time…

1st Doctor: Shut up three!

12th Doctor: You *Crow hawk* ing *Crow hawk* er!

3rd Doctor: Sorry, so, sorry, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so... *More goes on…*

4th Doctor: *Eats jelly baby* It was beautiful! Kind of made me a bit teary, actually.

5th Doctor: DAMNIT ME! I'M TRYING TO ANWSER THE DAMN QUESTION THE NICE MAN ASKED ME! Anyways, loved the video… Tee-he…

6th Doctor: It was inspirational. *Loud banging comes from other room* ….

7th Doctor: Whoever Jeremiah is! Is a genius! Pure genius! *Another loud banging* What could that ever be? *Puts on Nicholas Cage face*

8th Doctor: It was wonderful! He got a bit emotional on that picture though…

Dream Lord: Their not me, they're not *Crow hawk* ing me! SHUT UP THREE TWELVE AND ONE!

11th Doctor: YOU SHUT UP DREAM LORD! I'M SICK OF YOU!

Dream Lord: Too bad…

6th Doctor: Is that you Valeyard?

Dream Lord: *Gives him a weird glare*

9th Doctor: Maybe he was lonely of some sort? But it still made me feel good. *Somebody lands in the room*

10th Doctor: *Is one floor currently looking up at the 9th Doctor* Sorry emo incarnation… Just landed here…

9th Doctor: *Gets up* *Tries squishing him with foot*

10th Doctor: OU! STOP! *Gets up* don't do that!

9th Doctor: Fine, I told you not to call me emo though…

10th Doctor: Anyways, nice video!

11th Doctor: Currently in a situation here, with, uhh… Yeah, anyways, it made me feel happy and spontaneous!

12th Doctor: If I can resist yelling at someone, I'll say it was *Crow hawk* ing fine!

Person Hosting Show: Do you think that was really him? Him when he was twelve?

1st Doctor: Probably.

2nd Doctor: They look very much alike for age, so yeah…

4th Doctor: Yes!

5th Doctor: *Nods* Yes…

7th Doctor: Of course! I mean look at him! So similar!

8th Doctor: Not sure about that…

**All the other Doctors are currently in a war… Stay tuned…**

War Doctor: *Sighs* Why did this need to happen?

Person Hosting Show: Why do you think it's real?

2nd Doctor: It isn't too… How do I say? It just doesn't look fake…

7th Doctor: Because he looks like him!

4th Doctor: You saw the look on his face!

5th Doctor: The similarity is uncanny…

Person Hosting Show: It's really him when he is twelve.

8th Doctor: No, really? But how…?

Person Hosting Show: Does the guy seem happy with the way his life turned out?

1st Doctor: Not really… But he still should, I mean it was a viral video! You showed it to us!

5th Doctor: Maybe, maybe not…

4th Doctor: I don't think so, he was sad…

7th Doctor: Yeah! He seemed happy till that picture though.

8th Doctor: No, sorry, but no.

2nd Doctor: He's on YouTube! Popular probably! He's happy with his life now, just not his kid self.

Person Hosting Show: Does he have regrets?

1st Doctor: He got lazy.

5th Doctor: Stopped drawing.

Person Hosting Show: Is there something that, when you were younger that you really thought you wanted to be?

1st Doctor: Oh yeah, because when I was younger I always wanted to be a flying taco…

2nd Doctor: On Gallifrey, a Hertizos, how you say it in English.

Person Hosting Show: A what?

2nd Doctor: …

4th Doctor: A dude with super large hair that was an afro almost got what I wanted…

5th Doctor: To be away from celery, I know I say I like it, but I don't, I really don't…

7th Doctor: A big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, butt…

8th Doctor: Seven is sooooooo immature.

7th Doctor: I know…

Person Hosting Show: What kind of thoughts did it give you while watching someone talking to them self in the past like this?

1st Doctor: Recognition, which I can already get…

8th Doctor: Yeah, he can get that… A lot… Like, WARNING! KOSCHEI IS EVIL!

5th Doctor: SPOILERS FOR ONEY!

1st Doctor: What?

4th Doctor: Opps…

Person Hosting Show: Do you think your future self would be proud of you? Looking back at who you are as a person right now?

12th Doctor: NO YOU *Crow hawk* ing *Crow hawk* s! YOU KILLED ALL THE COMPANIONS! NOW YOU SEE WHY I'M SO *Crow hawk* ING ANGRY!

1st Doctor: I did?

2nd Doctor: Opps…

5th Doctor: SPOILERS! AGAIN

12th Doctor: YES! I AM *Crow hawk* ING HERE! NOBODY ELSE LIVED! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

1st Doctor: I think I'm going to get a cup of coffee now…

6th Doctor: We lived you assbutt!

12th Doctor: Shut up!

War Doctor: *Sighs* I can't take this anymore…

Person Hosting Show: If you could ask yourself a question in the future, what would it be?

2nd Doctor: I can…

2nd Doctor: Hey! Eleven! Does Polly live?

11th Doctor: Yes, but… You'll see…

2nd Doctor: … *Awkward*

11th Doctor: *Crickets chirping*

4th Doctor: Hey! Do I ever get a jelly baby statue?!

10th Doctor: I was so stupid back then!

4th Doctor: Rude! But seriously… Did I?

10th Doctor: … No…

4th Doctor: *Whines* But I really wanted one!

5th Doctor: I give up! I'm not asking anything!

12th Doctor: I can give you everything *Crow hawk* ing thing!

4 - 10 - 11: NO!

12th Doctor: *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* ers…

Person Hosting Show: How old will you be in twenty years?

5th Doctor: I don't have the time to figure that out…

Person Hosting Show: What do you think your job will be in twenty years?

1st Doctor: A Doctor…

2nd Doctor: Saving the universe…

3rd Doctor: Zapping people with my huge eyes…

4th Doctor: At a jelly baby factory…

5th Doctor: Killing off little celeries…

6th Doctor: Making coats such as a beauty as this one… *Rubs colorful coat*

7th Doctor: Riding on rollercoasters!

8th Doctor: Regenerating?

9th Doctor: Telling Ten that I AM NOT EMO!

10th Doctor: With Rose…

11th Doctor: A psychopath with the name Patrick Bateman, with Sherlock Holmes…

12th Doctor: The Director of Communications by the name 'Malcolm Tucker'…

Person Hosting Show: So you talk to your future self he tells you that your dreams failed, what would you say to your older self?

1st Doctor: It already happens… Eveeeeery single daaaaaay!

12th Doctor: Don't *Crow hawk* ing whine One!

1st Doctor: I can '*Crow hawk* ing' whine if I want to!

Person Hosting Show: Are you afraid of getting older and not accomplishing your goals?

1st Doctor: I don't know, I already asked myself that question…

8th Doctor: It's true, he really did… *Points to One*

Person Hosting Show: What do you think your future self would tell you to stop doing right now?

12th Doctor: Stop with the *Crow hawk* ing jelly babies!

4th Doctor: But-but… *Cries…*

5th Doctor: Shut up One! Just- shut up! Stop your grumpiness!

1st Doctor: *Sighs*

11th Doctor: You left her!

10th Doctor: Left who?

11th Doctor: LEFT ROSE!

10th Doctor: …

9th Doctor: Geez knew it would happen at some point… But… yeah… Don't have any other thing to say…

8th Doctor: Ace was cool!

7th Doctor: You're implying something… *O.-*

Person Hosting Show: What do you think of this guy Jeremiah for pulling off something like this?

1st Doctor: Amazing! Literally amazing! I mean I can talk to my future self, nobody would believe it though…

Person Hosting Show: Let's try then…

1st Doctor: Hey…

12th Doctor: *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep*

1st Doctor: …

4th Doctor: Amazing that he did that!

5th Doctor: Like wow! He didn't even time travel like I do… Heh, heh… *Slightly begins sobbing*

2nd Doctor: He can pull it off with just one video…

3rd Doctor: Amazing editing!

Person Hosting Show: And finally… Look into the camera. Now, this is your chance to say one final thing to yourself in the future…

1st Doctor: Hey… Maybe you're the fifteenth regeneration, or not… But hi…

2nd Doctor: Don't listen to us, we're just a bad influence!

3rd Doctor: Yeah, don't swear like Twelve!

4th Doctor: Always bring jelly babies!

5th Doctor: Hope you're doing well, and not in a *Toilet noises* hole like I am…

6th Doctor: Don't be an ass…

Person Hosting Show: Some advice there Six… *Clears throat*

6th Doctor: Well, thank you.

7th Doctor: PLEEEASE! Ride a big fast-y rollercoaster for me! PLEEEEASE?

8th Doctor: Stay calm… Just… Stay calm…

9th Doctor: Don't fall in love with your companions, they'll just go, or you'll leave them…

10th Doctor: Always bring a banana to a party!

11th Doctor: You better be better than Twelve! And DO NOT, open the TARDIS swimming pool again… Yeah, just… don't…

12th Doctor: I am a cooler *Crow hawk* ing regeneration than you are…

1st Doctor: Enjoy this! It wasn't dirty! Thank goodness! But we did sort of… have a war…

TARDIS's are lit on fire…

2nd Doctor: I hope you enjoyed this! And never say I have mushroom hair! Actually, no one has said that sept the people reviewing me…

People Hosting Show: That would be us… Seriously, look at his dang hair!

3rd Doctor: You're going to live for a veeeery looooong time my friend… A very long time… *Uses his big eyes*

4th Doctor: *Jelly Babies falling out of mouth* Hope you enjoyed this! Still don't get how he got a picture of me though!

5th Doctor: My celery is here again… *Sigh* Oh well, have a good day or night!

6th Doctor: I can predict the future… Wooooo!

7th Doctor: Rollercoaster montage!

*BAM! Seven screaming and crying riding on the rollercoaster.*

7th Doctor: But I was brave! *Whines*

8th Doctor: Have a nice future and or past! Bye!

9th Doctor: Cool… This guy was cool…

10th Doctor: Amazing! I need you to suggest more videos like this! Or you may suggest dirty things… But I won't think about that…

11th Doctor: I hope you enjoyed! That was quite cool! Despite… Uh… What happened… My TARDIS was on fire! And yes, Sherlock did meet me, once… John almost blew up due to that… Oh well…

Dream Lord: Oh, you weird, weird, weird people… Not even showing a single affliction to me, eh? I have always been haunting you… I hope you enjoyed… But you will enjoy a lifetime with me too… ;)

12th Doctor: For *Bleep* sakes! Don't show us Turn Down for What again! But that was amazing! First time I said that was amazing… But still, remember to hate on Jamie MacDonald! And Olly Reeder too!

15th Doctor: OMG! I exist! I AM THE MOST BADASS DOCTOR OF THEM ALL! I know what will happen in the future! So be looking out for me! And I did receive Ones message…! I super-duper hope you enjoyed! Opps, drunk a little too much coffee again! But still! COFFEE IS THE MOST EPIC THING ON THE AXIS!

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed! Knowing what this came to… Craziness! And the 15**__**th**__** Doctor is… alive? Wha?**_


	3. Flappy Bird

_**A/N: Hello! I am back with another Doctors react! This one suggested by…**_

_**BadWolfGirl12: "I just looked at TheFineBros channel and now I have a reaction idea...Doctor's React to FLAPPY BIRD XD…"**_

_**So yeah, that's going to happen… I may record some other ideas though still… So I'll see about this… I am sorry I haven't updated! Please forgive me with a Harold Saxon on top?! :D O3O**_

_**I do not own Doctor Who, or the reaction videos!**_

* * *

**Flappy Bird**

**(Doctors React)**

***TARDIS Sound***

**(Video Games)**

***Another entrancing TARDIS Sound***

**(This episode, Flappy Bird!)**

Person Hosting Show: So this is going to be a little different from the others. *Sets laptop down* Just click the mouse, or spacebar to make the bird fly.

**The First Doctor, age 100 - 500**

1st Doctor: I don't like the sound of that… I think I'll just press start anyways… new aged modern computer technology. *Moves mouse, presses the 'start' button.

**The Second Doctor, age 200 - 600**

2nd Doctor: Really? Huh, wonder what…? *Suspiciously looks at host* Eh, whatever…

**The Third Doctor, age 300 - 700**

3rd Doctor: *Bird shows up on screen* Ok, this might go okay…

**The Fourth Doctor, age 500 – 900**

4th Doctor: *Clicks spacebar a few times… Bird falls into the bottomless pits…* BUT! AWWW! WHAT HAPPENED! *Jelly babies go flying everywhere*

**The Fifth Doctor, age 500 - 900**

5th Doctor: *Presses start button* *Clicks spacebar. Bird almost hits the dark green tubes… The bird runs into a tube… Score: 0* BUT! DAMNIT! UGH! I can already tell by the stench of this is bad… Here we go again… *Takes out celery, takes big chunk out of it, eating it, seemingly ripping it off, angrily…*

**The Sixth Doctor, age 600 - 1000**

6th Doctor: I don't have patience for these types of games, I am a grumpy old TIMELORD AND I AM HAVING TIMELORD-Y COMPLICATIONS, EXACTLY LIKE FLAPPY BIRD! *Little blue bird falls knocks into tube and dies…* I want a duplicate of my coat… ASAP!

**The Seventh Doctor, age 700 - 1000**

7th Doctor: Ha, this is actually kind of soothing and entertaining! *Presses spacebar over and over* *Score: 4, so far…*

**The Eighth Doctor, age 800 - 1000**

8th Doctor: *Bird falls into pit. Score: 1* *Sigh* Why is this so hard? It shouldn't be, like literally, it's boring me out of my wits!

**The Ninth Doctor, age 900 - 1100**

9th Doctor: *Bird falls into pit. Score: 0* I want to cast myself into a pit of fire with nothing but my TARDIS, and sonic… Also since 'EVERYONE' keeps making fun of them, I wouldn't want too big of ears, so burn them off!… yeah… one of my wishes…

**The Tenth Doctor, age 900 - 1200 **

10th Doctor: *Tapping spacebar. Score: 5* YES! Keep it up me… keep it up! You're doing good! Come on, come on! Allons-y! *Score: 8* HAHAHA!

**The Eleventh Doctor, age 900 - 1300**

11th Doctor: *Bird dies. Score: 1* This is NOT FUNNY! Oh, yes, it is not! This is horrible! I'm BORED! I just can't be bored! It's not a part of my nature!

Dreamlord: Interesting as ever… I might want to recommend this to an old friend of mine… Oh, yes. Was it-? The Valeyard? Oh yeah, I remember, we used to prance around in a field with nothing but bloody knives in our tiny-little-fists! The grass was sweating with blood, which we'd caused, people died because of us! Oh yes! Those good ole' times!

**The Twelfth Doctor, age 1000 – 1400 – 2000? **

12th Doctor: This is SO *Crow hawk* ING RETARDED! I'M GOING TO *Crow hawk* ING QUITE THIS *Bleep*! *Bleep* ers, ass *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* But wait one *Crow hawk* ing minute! *Picks up laptop, walks out of the room to the TARDIS in the hall. Throws laptop on TARDIS floor* *Crow hawk* ER!

7th Doctor: Jumpy, jumpy, boing! Boing, boing! It's almost like the rollercoaster I ordered! But nobody gave me… *Sad face, looking at camera*

1st Doctor: I am not sure why you'd show me this. But I'll give it a very tiny small chance… *Presses start. Bird shows up… Clicks spacebar… Falls into pit. Score: 0* Well that was one hell of a game if I do say so myself…

2nd Doctor: *Mumbling* and people say I have mushroom hair, huh… Going to kill them in the future, taking anger out on this bird, good thing! *Stops mumbling* Ok, this isn't my preferred cup of tea… *Bird falls into pit. Score: 2*

Person Hosting Show: *Whispering* He really does have mushroom hair*

3rd Doctor: I am most definitely 'reversing the polarity of the flappy flow'! *Bird falls. Score: 5*

4th Doctor: I CAN'T EVEN ANYMORE! THE BIRD! *Bird falls into darkness. Score: 3*

5th Doctor: *Bites on celery hard* I really hate you!

9th Doctor: Vrroooommm! That's right bird! Move it! Or I will throw myself into a pit like you! *Continues clicking mouse, bird still flapping. Score: 8*

10th Doctor: *Squints eyes. Bird flaps through and hits a pole. Score: 6* But… Ugh! *Covers face*

6th Doctor: My coat is not appreciating this AT ALL! *Bird falls into pit. Score: 12*

7th Doctor: *Laughs* HAHAHHA! This is amazing! *Score: 23*

12th Doctor: *Crow Hawk* this! Just *Crow Hawk* ery! I can't *Crow Hawk* ing stand it any *Crow Hawk* ing more! Score: 0

Person Hosting Show: *Laughs*

12th Doctor: *Bleep* OFF!

11th Doctor: WHY?! This is not fun! I'm almost about to give up at this! Ah, well, actually, going to give up at this now… *Score: 1*

1st Doctor: This nonsense is stupendous! I'm not sure if this can even be done anymore… no, it can't be done… too stupid and horrible… *Score: 0*

7th Doctor: AHHHH! This is getting good! *Bird fly's in between another tube* I love this! *Score: 9*

4th Doctor: Stupid things! This is not fun! Wait… *Score: 5* It's getting better!

2nd Doctor: Such interesting pixels propelling the little bird forward and forward, making it move… this probably made in that thing you humans like to call 'Photoshop'…

10th Doctor: You people are stupendously mean!

1st Doctor: *Rolls eyes*

12th Doctor: *Bleep* you… *Sticks up *Bleep* finger…*

**(Question Time)**

Person Hosting Show: Ok, so that game is called Flappy Bird.

1st Doctor: Sounds stupid… I must be off, but am glued to this chair, delightful…

2nd Doctor: The bird was flapping its wings! I need my flute now! *Plays flute*

3rd Doctor: Interesting name… what else is there? Since you told me about that website Twitter which also has a bird on it, what's with birds and the internet? Actually cats, that should be the new symbol for YouTube.

4th Doctor: *Stuffs jelly babies* Flappy Bird? Is it some sort of vortex, perhaps? *Widens eyes*

5th Doctor: That sounds stupid… *Bites down on celery*

6th Doctor: And that is stupid… *Rubs colorful coat*

7th Doctor: That name is cool! Maybe I should call Ace that! I bet she'd like it!

Ace: *Slaps forehead*

8th Doctor: I prefer clockwork than some sort of 'retarded', by the way, Twelve taught me that word. Interesting really, anyways, retarded game.

9th Doctor: Fantastic! What other name next? Flappy Rassilonies's? Flappy Valeyard?

Rassilon: You disappoint me…

Valeyard: I hate that name! Take it back!

Rassilon: He called me Rassilonies!

Valeyard: *Shrugs*

10th Doctor: I must investigate more into this name, and game! It was interesting and cool at first but got boring and more boring.

11th Doctor: *Bleep* Describes the game… Twelve uses that word a lot…

12th Doctor: WHAT KIND OF *Bleep* ING GAME IS THIS *Bleep* ING *Bleep* ITY! CURSE THIS *Bleep* ING PIECE OF *Bleep* ING *Toilet noises*!

Person Hosting Show: Would you say that you like this game?

1st Doctor: Who would like it? Who in the world would say they like it?! I just don't get it…

2nd Doctor: People like it probably because it's addicting… something they can show their friends and challenge them with, you know. Humans like being challenged, then you evil humans like laughing at me over and over in all forms. *Eyes glance at the People Hosting Show*

Person Hosting Show: *:,,,,) Tearing up a little by too much laughing their butts off*

2nd Doctor: I thought so… you people feed on our pain…

3rd Doctor: It's intriguing! But just not me…

4th Doctor: *Fiddles with scarf* Eh… it didn't include cleverness, which I have – very good thing. Because, oooo, maybe I'll-

5th Doctor: Don't make me do this again, it's a horrible idea! Stupid, stupid! I want to bat that little birdy into its doom!

6th Doctor: Me and my coat didn't like it…. Again…..

7th Doctor: Sixy loves making his coat jokes! Doesn't he?! The game, my oh my, the game was quite interesting and I might have to invest more into it!

8th Doctor: NO! It was boring!

9th Doctor: Once I and Rose went to a dangerous volcano full of lava, and it wasn't Pompeii like Ten told me he did. No, it was worse… we almost had our eyes seized out; the world almost blew up because of it! I can't remember that planet for some reason… there was this white light… then... a crack… nothing else was remembered about that place sept the volcano and the crack… nothing else after it… truly nothing… it wasn't fantastic… and of course I'd rather be there than being tortured by you two dollop heads!

Person or People Hosting Show: Dollop heads?!

10th Doctor: It wasn't a pleasure to play that… the bird, I want to ram the TARDIS into it! It should go down! That bird is one of the most annoying things I've had to deal with, well not the 'most' annoying thing I've ever had to deal with….

The Master/Harold Saxon: HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! DOCTOR! IT'S DINNERTIME! *Shoots up into ceiling….*

4th Doctor: He was way more annoying in my time.

10th Doctor: No he was not!

1st Doctor: The Meddling Monk was the most annoying out of all the people I've ever met… even myself… more annoying than me!

4 and 10th Doctors: *Turns to stare at the 1st*

11th Doctor: The game was horrible! I hated it! It's just… I don't know… The Twelfth Doctor is worse though…

12th Doctor: Okay… major bollocking time! *Bleep* YOU! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!

11th Doctor: Nevermind… then…

12th Doctor: No, you don't do that! *Bleep* ing *Bleep*, I hate all of you *Bleep* ing *Bleep*! And next time, don't use 'my' curse words…. Alright?

11th Doctor: Fine…

12th Doctor: *Bleep* ity good!

Person Hosting Show: We're sooo sorry about all the commotion, it's not easy teaching a bunch of time lords whom actually are one person to listen… easily… just a bunch of split personalities. *Sigh*

Other Person Hosting Show: What he said! *Pointing to Person Hosting Show*

Person Hosting Show: What is the one word you would use to describe how the game makes you feel?

1st Doctor: Angry…

2nd Doctor: That's what she said!

3rd Doctor: A very useless time lord…

4th Doctor: Weak! Against humans!

5th Doctor: *Bites down harder on celery*

6th Doctor: Me and my coat DID NOT like it… I should stop making coat jokes now…

7th Doctor: Well, that was very… erm… I feel… frustrated!

8th Doctor: Not cool… not cool at all…

9th Doctor: SO when we went to the volcano-

Person Hosting Show: One word!

9th Doctor: Like an idiot…

10th Doctor: HORRID! How did they make that so frustrating against a time lord alien!?

11th Doctor: Not clever… and I hate being not clever…

12th Doctor: *Bleep* ITY!

Person Hosting Show: Well recently this game became the number one free downloaded game on phones.

5th Doctor: Wait what?! I- celery!

3rd Doctor: Number one game? I guess people really, really, oh so much like such a weird useless game… Why would you like it anyways…?

9th Doctor: And so then me and Rose, after the crack of course, went back to the TARDIS, and guess what we saw?! We saw millions of JohnLock pictures pinned to the walls! It was nearly impossible to get off-

7th Doctor: What is Nine doing, telling a story of?! Well, I and Ace once went to a planet! And it was covered in rotten eggs! I swear! We laughed for days after we saw the landscaping! –

12th Doctor: What *Bleep*?! Number one *Bleep* ing game on the *Bleep* ing phone?! What the *Toilet noises* ing *Bleep*?! *Bleep* ity bye human *Bleep* s of *Bleep* topia!

Person Hosting Show: People complain about this game even though they download it, they say 'it's horrible', but they can't stop. Why are they still playing it if they're that frustrated?

1st Doctor: Addiction… they have an addiction to 'Flappy Poodles' is it called Flappy Poodles?

2nd Doctor: Humans are weird… just weird… one second, I need to play a song. *Grabs flute* *Begins playing song*

4th Doctor: *Stuffs more jelly babies into mouth* They have to beat their other score! So they can show their friends! Because why not show their friends such a thing!

Person Hosting Show: How much money do you think the creator of the game makes off of the game?

5th Doctor: Um, five hundred?

6th Doctor: Two thousand?

10th Doctor: I am going to have to say he makes as much money as his job gives him… which wouldn't be Flappy Dappy…

11th Doctor: Not sure… possibly a thousand dollars, sand dollars that is!

Person Hosting Show: It was reported at its peak he was making fifty thousand dollars a day.

5th Doctor: I could bash my head against the table!

1st Doctor: And regular people don't make half that but work oh-so very hard…

6th Doctor: I am sort of stunned! Not too much… I can afford all that, well, me and my coat that is…

2nd Doctor: *Looks at Six* That's WHAT she said!

6th Doctor: WILL you stop with the 'that's what she said' jokes Two?!

2nd Doctor: *Shakes head* It's too great… I bet I can play a little toon with only the lyrics of that's what she said!

6th Doctor: *Slaps forehead*

10th Doctor: JUST BY A FRICKING GAME?! Okay, well… I shouldn't be surprised… I mean, the guys probably an alien!

11th Doctor: You… humans?... what…. I….- Just by a stupid game like that, that's PITIFUL!

12th Doctor: *Bleep* ing right that is! That's total BS! My other personal, 'Malcolm Tucker' doesn't even make that much and he *Bleep* ing works hard by yelling his *Bleep* ing face off!

11th Doctor: I met him… you're not that different… Malcky is surely violent, but you still are as violent…

12th Doctor: Malcky?! MALCKY?! OH I SWEAR! I AM GOING TO! *Strangles the 11th*

**Technical Difficulties… stay tuned… mean while we have Harold Saxon and the Valeyard talking back and forth, very drunk…**

The Master: You know… you are all… wibbly, very wobbly wibbly fuzziness…

Valeyard: Uh, huh… you're more swcibbles, I'm not as swcubble-y as you are…

The Master: You're just as swcibble-y as I am! Remember, you are the Dwoctar, a darker Dwoctar!

Valeyard: I guess you're right Masty….

The Master: Masty? You mean like Master and nasty?

Valeyard: Yeah….. I gwess…

Person Hosting Show: The person who created this game is from Vietnam, and he is an independent game developer. But he has to deal with all this hate, cause' people were downloading it, but they were also saying it was 'the worst game ever', they were being racist against him, and even death threats came because of this game.

1st Doctor: Death threats… oh my goodness… that's stupendous…

2nd Doctor: That's horrid! He shouldn't have to deal with that!

3rd Doctor: Maybe I'll get back into my karate moves again, kick their asses. What do you say?

4th Doctor: Racism and death threats because of a stupid game? What kind of Tom foolery is this!

5th Doctor: Death threats? Are you serious? Oh my goodness, it's time again! *Pulls out celery* *Throws at Person Hosting Show*

Person Hosting Show: Um, sorry but Five, you're strictly not allowed to throw 'vegetables' at us.

5th Doctor: *Grumbles*

6th Doctor: I have sort of a tension in my coat about that… I'll be right back… *Gets up out of seat*

7th Doctor: That- that…? How?! The game is awesome! Well, to me it is, maybe to you it is! You never ever tell us how you guys react to this stuff, will you make a Benny and Rafi react?

People Hosting Show: Um.. sorry, no… we couldn't possibly do that!

8th Doctor: *Fiddles with fob watch* Interesting… I'd like to meet that guy!

9th Doctor: IS this going to be a mission you send us on? Like one where we have to save the one who made Flappy Bird or something, I assure you I can bring Jack and Rose, but I am not bringing Adam, he's too much of a know-it-all!

10th Doctor: Well… then… death threats sound interesting… all these remarks… I feel sort of sad for the guy!

11th Doctor: Then why don't they not download- oh you already asked me that already! Humans are all so insane with their death threats and all…

12th Doctor: Well *Bleep* ing death threats sound *Bleep* ing comfortable, but I'd rather slip into something much more comfortable, like a *Bleep* ing coma!

Person Hosting Show: So if you were him, and you made this game. And all of this happened, what do you think you would do?

2nd Doctor: Give em humans a good ole' fashioned pillage!

5th Doctor: Shove this celery up their butts!

6th Doctor: *Shakes head* *Rolls eyes*

8th Doctor: *Twiddles with fob watch*

4th Doctor: Oh, I don't know. I think I would ignore it and move on, another smart idea is going back and time to have the game become less popular and less death threats would show up, but he isn't a time lord.

Person Hosting Show: His decision, despite all the money, was to stop people from downloading the game.

7th Doctor: MAN! I really wish he'd kept the game!

9th Doctor: It was best for everyone…

1st Doctor: It was best for everyone!

9th Doctor: Are you imitating me?

1st Doctor: No, because you are me, and I'm your first self so your imitating me.

9th Doctor: I forgot your cleverness…

1st Doctor: I think you mean our*…

9th Doctor: Don't correct me…

10th Doctor: Good choice! I honestly think that game would be better served down! But at the same time I feel bad for the guy… I do.

11th Doctor: So, he just took down the game because of the threats and such. Interesting… I wonder what those people actually put in words…

Person Hosting Show: So what would you want to say to the creator?

12th Doctor: *Bleep* OFF AND NEVER MAKE A *Bleep* ING GAME AGAIN YOU F STAR, STAR *Girl screaming noise effect*

7th Doctor: Don't listen to Twelve! He's a big mean-y with those bulging eyes! Your great, despite I love a lot of things, dude, you made a fabulous game!

5th Doctor: Sort of what Seven says… I feel bad for you… good gosh… you made me feel bad for you! AH! I HATE THAT!

Person Hosting Show: DO you want to play anymore of the game?

1st Doctor: Does this face look like it wants to?

12th Doctor: *Bleep* OFF! AND KISS MY SWEATY BALLS YOU KINKY *Bleep*!

1st Doctor: Don't listen to my Twelfth incarnation; a few incarnations probably have already said that…

2nd Doctor: I wish you a good day slash night sir, Madame! *Plays the Second Doctor tune with flute*

3rd Doctor: Hope you've enjoyed! We got a bit raunchy there and here, but we survived, peacefully…

4th Doctor: I swear! We just can't survive these reacts can we? No, no, I don't think so; all my later regeneration's are too immature.

5th Doctor: *Throws celery* Ah! We are finally done! I hope you have enjoyed! Love ya!

6th Doctor: Me and my coat disliked this… forever coat jokes…

7th Doctor: I am so happy right now! I hope you've all enjoyed! It may be a tad bit shorter… but it was surely flappy! See you all hopefully with another, and I'll probably like it too!

8th Doctor: This has been fun-ish… Now, if you don't mind… *Gets out of seat* *Patters with fob watch*

9th Doctor: I hope you have enjoyed this video- stories that I tell of me and Rose! And Jack! Not the video, never mind these reactions! My stories are so much better!

10th Doctor: I hope you've enjoyed! All my other incarnations have already probably said that. Oh well! Flappy Dappy was fun!

11th Doctor: Hello to all of you! I hoped you enjoyed-ish! Don't worry, after I say this… I'm just going to cheer you up before you get pounded and cursed at by Twelve…

12th Doctor: I HATE YOU ALL SO *Bleep* ING MUCH! Not you… the people who run this thing, I don't know you; maybe… you bollock people like me. That would be friendly and we could be friends together… *Bleep* ITY BYE!

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed! This chapter, um, a little odder than last time and everything… but I think it was fun! *Winks* Oh, and did you like the tipsy Master and Valeyard? They really are dollop heads… See ya later! **


	4. Selfie

**A/N: Hello my little chicks and cocks! (Thick of It/In the Loop reference, don't take it seriously.) And welcome back to Doctors React – where our friendly time traveling alien reacts, well, his different regenerations anyways. I hope you enjoy! *Salute*!**

**This one suggested by…**

**Avatarlover123: "I LOVED ! This was a perfect idea :). I remember when the Flappy bird thing happened it was awesome ! I loved their reactions, they were so perfect :) . Amazing chapter and FANTASTIC writing ! YOU SHOULD DO ONE WERE THEY REACT TO SELFIE :) Till next week bye :D" **

**Thank you! I am blushing! We needed something like that! Selfies! Oh and why it's so perfect is also because Karen Gillian is going on a show called Selfie. XD Yeah and most of the companions would get addicted to computer devices. Right?**

**Ace: *Cocks gun***

**Or not… depends on which companion. *Winks***

* * *

_**Selfie…**_

**(Doctors React) **

***TARDIS Sound once again***

**(Music Videos) **

***Mysteriously made TARDIS sound coming from somewhere* **

**(This episode, #Selfie!) **

_*Rabid party being shown, people with drinks like wine and bear. A brunette and blonde girl show up on screen* _

**The First Doctor, age 100 – 500**

1st Doctor: Interesting…

_*The brunette girl waves her hair around saying, "When Jason was at the table, I kept seeing him look at me, when he was with that other girl…"_

**The Second Doctor, age 200 – 600**

2nd Doctor: These are the kind of politics I don't like to hear…

_*"Do you think he was just doing that to make me jealous?" she keeps waving her hair back and forth, sometimes touching it. Weird dude shows up on screen every bit in between*_

**The Third Doctor, age 300 – 700**

3rd Doctor: I think he was. As my estimation for this conversation is almost done…

_*"Because he was totally texting me all night last night, and I don't know if it is a booty call or not."*_

**The Fourth Doctor, age 400 – 800**

4th Doctor: *Fourth Doctor bitch-face* What is this? *Pops jelly baby in mouth* Oh no. It's another one of those music videos… isn't it?

_*"So… like what do you think?" she begins waving around more.*_

**The Fifth Doctor, age 500 – 900**

5th Doctor: Okay… seems like another poop music video that 'Youtube' has posted once again. Don't want to watch.

_*"Did you think that girl was pretty? How did that girl even get in here?" hips begin waving around, beat of music starts rising.*_

**The Sixth Doctor, age 600 – 1000**

6th Doctor: The beat sounds atrocious! Birds are squawking and spraying dirt in my lively little ears!

_*"Do you see her? She's so short and that dress is so tacky." Cheetah dress shows up on screen. "Who wears Cheetah," brunette girl waves her hair once more, almost to the beat of the music. _

**The Seventh Doctor, age 700 – 1000**

7th Doctor: I like the beat, quite nice. The girls are pretty too! But what they seem to be talking about is just a bunch of noise! Remember when I said I would like the next one? I do, but it's… the lyrics, are… not my division.

_*"It's not even summer, why does the DJ keep on playing "Summertime Sadness"?" she complains once again, waving around._

**The Eighth Doctor, age 800 – 1000**

8th Doctor: Excuse me, but I do not know that song. And it may just be a song, why do you keep asking stupid questions. I mean, this girl is just! A barrel full of unnecessary stupidity! *Flicks fob watch at screen*

_*"After we go to the bathroom, can we smoke a cigarette? I really need one."*_

**The Ninth Doctor, age 900 – 1100**

9th Doctor: I really don't think you need one… you'd just get smoke dust everywhere! And we are most certainly not getting you drugs or any kind of alcohol! You're already stupid enough! *Leans on edge, staring at the screen*

_*"I really need one, but first, let me take a selfie." She holds out phone, pictures go fluttering by on screen, the beat drops.*_

**The Tenth Doctor, age 900 – 1200**

10th Doctor: I- ? I don't get it. It's very, self-conceited. They keep taking pictures of themselves. And what is this flashy thingy that keeps flashing over the screen?! *Narrows eyes*

_*Pictures keep streaming by the screen. Different sets of pictures next to each other and different people keep popping up, always holding a phone of a sort.*_

**The Eleventh Doctor, age 900 – 1300**

11th Doctor: *Widens eyes* *Stares at screen* Uh… I don't have an excuse for you humans anymore…

_*Pictures keep going on screen over and over. A guy with blonde hair appears and says, "Let me take a selfie." Music keeps playing and other pictures keep strolling by.*_

**The Twelfth Doctor, age 1000 – 1400 – 2000? **

12th Doctor: What the *Crow hawk* is this *Bleep*?! I can't even *Crow hawk* ing function with this *Bleep* continuing to pop on this *Crow hawk* ing screen! What the *Bleep*?! Why does this guy and these girls act so *Crow hawk* ing *Bleep* ing *Bleep*?! OH SO THIS *Crow hawk* ING VIDEO IS *Bleep* TOO?! YOU *Crow hawk* ING *Bleep* S!

Dreamlord: Damn, he seems to say the same thing over and over each episode… *Peers and looks at Twelve sitting in the office or camera room*

Valeyard: Do you think he will ever get over his obsession with the word *Crow hawk*?

Dreamlord: *Shakes head* I don't think so… he seems quite quaint with saying it over and over - such blissful arrogance. Another tawdry quirk that man must have…

Valeyard: Hey Dream? Want to go pester those people on Tumblr?

Dreamlord: Oh definitely! *Nods, smiling a mad insane smile*

Dreamlord and Valeyard: *Hobbles out of room*

_*Brunette girl shows back up again, this time, rubbing her hair. "Can you guys help me pick a filter? I don't know if I should go with XX Pro or Valencia. I wanna' look tan. What should my caption be?" _

6th Doctor: *Rolls eyes* Do you ever stop with this nonsocial-ness? And pitiful poor… *Puts up fingers and quotes* 'Youtube' 'Videos'.

1st Doctor: You're caption should be titled, 'My blah, blah, blah, blah blog.' Put that on a stamp, would you? *Holds out hand*

_*"I want to be clever."* _

11th Doctor: *Stares at screen* … Clever? …

12th Doctor: *Crow hawk* ing clever, eh? Then stop making this *Bleep*! This is atrocious *Crow hawk* ing bollocks!

_*"How about "Livin' with my bitches, hash tag, LIVE," I only got 10 likes in the last 5 minutes."*_

3rd Doctor: Isn't ten likes in five minutes enough to settle your fancy? I know it would settle mine…. If I was you… in which I am very grateful I am not.

_*"Do you think I should take it down?" she asks, still rubbing her hair.*_

12th Doctor: Honestly honey, I think you should take it all down. Allow me to pop a little jaunty bonnet into your little dish scrubbing lip that bounces every FIFTEEN *Crow hawk* ING SECONDS! *Slams fist down on desk*

8th Doctor: *Rolls eyes* Yes… you should take it down. Take yourself down from the curtain call that incubates you… you didn't understand that reference I don't think.

_*"Let me take another selfie." Shows close up of her face, suddenly a few pictures scroll by and the beat drops.*_

6th Doctor: Good goodness! One does wonder who wrote this song! It's getting a little scary and I haven't even made a coat joke! Me and my coat are hating this!

_*"Wait, pause, Jason just liked my selfie, what a creepy. Is that guy sleeping over there? Yeah, the one next to the girl with no shoes on – that's so ratchet."* _

7th Doctor: HAH! Nice use of a word! And at least the vocabulary is getting better! Now, off my trot to my nice cuppa' of morning tea! Come along Ace, we need to adventure into this scenario of these selfies!

Ace: *Sighs* Why have I never thought about buying bombs in the Amazon? And why have I never nuked these computer things, wait, that's where Amazon is, but which Amazon? *Turns to look at Seven*

7th Doctor: Ace! Look at this! These selfie thingies are everywhere! *Turns page to Instagram*

Ace: *Slaps hand on forehead*

_*"That girl is such a fake model. She definitely bought all her Instagram followers, who goes out on Mondays? OK, let's go take some shots!" she continues to move her hair around.*_

9th Doctor: No, no, no, no, let's not go take some shots! Last time I went out with Rose to take some shots, it went as a complete nutter disaster! Mickey got scared and ran over grocery carts! He got tangled in the camera wires! Spilling all the eggs Jackie needed! Later on I had to go to that dastardly women's house and tell her to her face, "I didn't buy the eggs." And when you do that… Jackie Tyler slaps you…

Jackie Tyler: STICH THIS MATE! *Slaps Ninth Doctor*

9th Doctor: FANTAS-OW! What are you doing here?!

Jackie: This kind man named Benny let me in…

Person Hosting Show: *Shrugs*

9th Doctor: But I thought… you were not going to…

Other Person Hosting Show: It's your game Benny!

Person Hosting Show: She broke in! *Points to Jackie*

_*"Oh no, ugh I feel like I'm gonna' throw up." The brunette girl goes into bathroom. "Oh wait, never mind I'm fine." She comes back out of the bathroom again.*_

10th Doctor: We wouldn't like to see that on camera… considering how many times 'throw up-ing' has actually been recorded and posted on Youtube… but I have a good estimation that the video would be probably more popular if you very much, threw up.

4th Doctor: *Blocks screen with jelly baby package* I wouldn't like to see you throw up. Not now! Please keep your own lively bodily functions tucked in your body! Thank you!

_*"Oh my god, Jason just texted me, should I go home with him? I guess I took a good selfie." She raises a phone up to her face and begins repeating, "Selfie, selfie, selfie." More pictures run by and an imprint of multi-colored lips keep on showing up on screen._

2nd Doctor: *Begins playing to tune with flute*

1st Doctor: Oh, that's most certainly scary… what's with the lips?

5th Doctor: By gar! *Bites down on celery* *Celery magically regenerates* *Puts celery back into pocket* what's with the sticky lips - and the photos and self-conceitedness? Oh, I already know… this is Youtube and this is another dumb video…

_*"Selfie, selfie, selfie, selfie, selfie." Lips keep on showing up and many pictures keep on scrolling by like a guy leaning into the camera, a girl putting her hands on her chest, a group, more partying, then a guy with no shirt.*_

1st Doctor: Oh god! Don't let me look at this any longer!

8th Doctor: Was this truly necessary to show to us? I mean, you could do something a little more creative, like hockey, and… time travel!

12th Doctor: *Crow hawk* ING *Bleep* ITY! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW *Crow hawk* ING ANGRY AT THIS *Bleep* ING VIDEO?! WHY MUST YOU EVEN *Crow hawk* ING *Bleep* *Bleep* NO YOU RELAX! *More angry Scottish accent begins peeking through*

5th Doctor: Oh the shirtless guy… I think what I felt in the back of my throat was vomit, and I could taste a bit of it too….

*Screen switches, everything goes dark*

5th Doctor: What happened?

*Screen shows* "It's the Day of the Adric." Adric being shown with a sonic screwdriver and a glowing green light from the end*

5th Doctor: AH!

Valeyard and Dreamlord: *Laugh like crazy*

Valeyard: *Puts hand on Fifth Doctor's shoulder* Don't worry buddy, we won't scare you… too much…

Dreamlord: Regular ole' fashioned fun! What do you say Valey? *Quirks a smile*

Valeyard: It's fun to be me!

The Master: *Turns on light* Oh, you two… I thought you two were off wrecking other people's lives.

Valeyard: *Steps back* Oh Master… heh, heh, heh… we didn't want to get on your nerve of course all seeing Master!

Dreamlord: *Vanishes because he is just a dream… or is he a dream?*

Valeyard: *Runs out of room*

The Master: *Runs away*

5th Doctor: *Chattering teeth* Wha-what just-just happened? I… I am a bit scared… *Looks around room* Okay… nothing else… I guess I will go back to this selfie thing… *Rolls eyes*

_*"Let me take a selfie." More pictures keep running by. Suddenly end of video*_

1st Doctor: Ugh… that was disgusting…

4th Doctor: *Pops jelly baby in mouth* Never have I been this wrong about humans…

6th Doctor: *Looks disappointed*

7th Doctor: Hey! Do you guys have my rollercoaster! I wanted to take a selfie and post a couple of picture on it! SO I can ride into the pictures!

Ace: *Tries bombing rollercoaster*

2nd Doctor: This is another actual video… liked the tune though. Not the lyrics… is there, perhaps? An instrumental? *Raises eyebrows*

10th Doctor: *Shrugs* I haven't an idea of what I just watched… this was… iNSaNiTY…

**(Question Time)**

Person Hosting Show: So did you like that song?

1st Doctor: Song? What song? That wasn't a song. That wasn't even music! That was bragging and nagging!

2nd Doctor: The parallel transcendental part of me doesn't like it… the other finds it very catchy but still hates it and despises it… and despise is a very strong word…

3rd Doctor: *Fluffs hair* I can do much better than this… *Quickly skids over and gets piano out of TARDIS* *Plays piano very nicely*

4th Doctor: IT'S NOT MUSIC! IT'S NOT NOISE! IT'S NOT A BIRD FLYING IN THE SKY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS! *Suddenly falls through ceiling landing on a piano*

3rd Doctor: *Quickly looks up from where he is playing* *Widens eyes*

4th Doctor: Oh yes… hello there Three. Very nice to meant and greet your pleasant presence today.

3rd Doctor: *Furrows eyebrows* *Looks darkly at Four*

4th Doctor: Oh? No? You don't seem to like this situation… I see. I fell through the roof in an attempt at not liking that video… you see it was very…

12th Doctor: WHAT IN THE NAMES OF RICK *Crow hawk* ING ASTLEY?!

4th and 3rd Doctor: *Stare at Twelve in a very awkward position.

12th Doctor: *Thumps up stairs angrily*

5th Doctor: *Hears thumping but doesn't mind* Okay, that wasn't a song… that was a pit full of junk! Literal trash sticking out and - *More thumping is heard* *Sighs*

6th Doctor: *Twists coat* That was- that was! Atrocious! I couldn't even take the beat! And what accent was that? Valley girl or Valeyard?

7th Doctor: *Tips hat* Nice video, pretty girls… and I said the lyrics weren't my division. Well… you were wrong! I love the lyrics! In fact! I love them so much that I even began taking selfies myself! Look at my account! *Shows account named SevenSelfieLicker81*

8th Doctor: I swear… that song was beginning to annoy the Rassilon out of me! If I even have Rassilon in me!

Rassilon: *Listens to Hash tag Selfie while dancing in his own personal kingdom*

9th Doctor: Rose told me about these things called, 'selfies' quite a bit ago. She then began taking more and more, then printing them out spreading pictures all over the TARDIS floor. I mean… it's not like she isn't pretty – which she is very – but I don't exactly like her fully in that way… or I might, but we will get to that later…

10th Doctor: No, I didn't like it! A couple of reasons I didn't like it were… One: Jack kept playing it on repeat…

_A wild Captain Jack Harkness is swaying to the beat of Hash Tag Selfie, dancing all around in nothing but gym shorts and his long black coat. He continues to spin all around like a ballerina._

_The Doctor peers into the room to look at Jack Harkness dancing all over to the song. He continues to jump up and down in the TARDIS. Leaving discarded pieces of newspaper and pink phones scattered about. The Doctor isn't very happy at this occurrence from his fellow companion._

_Jack turns to look at the Doctor and cracks a wink at him. The Doctor's face becomes pale quickly; he scratches the top of his sharp long hair. He quickly runs to the console of the TARDIS, pressing a few buttons and making it shake. Jack Harkness is sent to the floor at the big loud clanking and throbbing at what button the Doctor had just pressed. _

_Rose Tyler enters the room and widens her mouth at the mess and scene. She looks nervously at the scene and quickly runs away, then comes back with a broom and dustpan. The Doctor nods as Rose hands him the dust pan. _

_The Doctor and Rose Tyler begin poking Jack with the dust pan and the tip of the broom, even sweeping him a bit with the pointy straws of the broom. Jack groans and turns to look at both the Doctor and Rose, suddenly getting up. He looks down knowing that he's only in his socks and gym shorts. He quickly tries getting up but slips because of his slippery socks. _

_Rose Tyler and the Doctor both laugh together, connecting both arms and flashing a smile at each other before heading out of the console room. Leaving Jack to his embarrassment and dancing to the Selfie song, who knows what he thought when he even watched the video… _

10th Doctor: *Sighs at the remembrance* Oh, that was a good time! But second: Jack also leaves pictures of himself and putting up pictures of himself naked all over this site called Facebook!

_Jack Harkness was taking a picture of himself, holding up a camera to his face. He was currently standing in the main Torchwood room. Watchful Ianto eyes guide as he looks at him, scanning him. _

_He flashes another look at himself before taking off his coat, leaning and taking a photo of his own butt, making a kissy face. Jack turns back up and cracks a smile at the photo, laughing hysterically at what he had just taken a photo of. _

_Suddenly a wheezing noise is heard and the whole Torchwood crowd looks up to see the TARDIS materializing. The Doctor steps out with his hands on his hip, his trench coat flying and tailing behind him. Rose Tyler steps out with a gun in hand._

"_Jack… remember when I was in here." Rose suddenly steps forward, turning to look at Jack in the eyes. The Doctor could tell Jack was nervous and crosses his arms in amusement. _

"_I set up a set of security cameras… me and the Doctor were watching what you were doing in the TARDIS." Rose smiles, probably trying to hold in a leap of laughter. Ianto suddenly begins smiling, covering a hand over his mouth. _

_Jack's face flushes a bright red, gripping the phone tightly in hand and looking in pure horror over at Rose who began giggling. The Doctor just shakes his head, his arms still crossed, he nods his head and Jack turns to look back at Rose._

10th Doctor: HAHAHA! I remember the butt thing! Oh how embarrassing! I bet at that time he was trying to get someone aroused! Oooo… maybe I shouldn't have actually said that…

Jack Harkness: *Appears suddenly* Did you just tell them what I think you did ….?

10th Doctor: *Quickly closes laptop* Uh… no…

Jack Harkness: *Furrows brow* I think you did… about that one time when I was trying to get people to look at my –

10th Doctor: *Bursts out laughing*

11th Doctor: Did I like the song? *Suddenly holds up hand* One does not simply like that song without taking some kind of paint fumes or thingies that do strange, and I mean strange things to you…

12th Doctor: *Crow hawk*! *Crow hawk*! WHO THE *Crow hawk* WOULD LIKE THAT *Crow hawk* ING SONG! ARE YOU NUTTRS YOU *Crow hawk* ING LITTLE *Crow hawk* S!

Person Hosting Show: What was the song about?

1st Doctor: This trend or new culture new age thing called 'selfie's'…

2nd Doctor: Two girls… one cup… that's what she said…

3rd Doctor: A song about taking a picture of yourself then posting it online… how interesting…

**TRUTH!**

4th Doctor: *Puts jelly babies down* I honestly think it was about taking picture and partying…

5th Doctor: *Slow clap* A single picture fluttering in the winds air… hopefully meeting Adric's face… I am now pissed at that Alzarian kid…

6th Doctor: *Rubs coat softly and tenderly*

7th Doctor: Awesome selfies! And O-M-G! Somebody just liked my selfie! O-M-G! It was the Minyans! What are the Minyans doing liking my selfies? They hate me!

8th Doctor: *Spies on 6th Doctor* *Drops a fob watch on his head*

6th Doctor: OW! Who's there?!

8th Doctor: *Goes and sits back in seat* Photos… of yourself… self-contrived… -ness….

9th Doctor: Rose told me all about them… she said it boosts her self-esteem?

10th Doctor: Photos that you take of yourself… it's that simple? Right? But with you guys it's never too simple…

11th Doctor: It's most certainly not clever! She's not even clever! That's why she wanted it to be clever but it won't because she's not clever herself! Nobody's as clever as me!

12th Doctor: *Crow hawk* ING SHITE THAT GOES THROUGH A *Crow hawk* ING PROSSESSING INTERNET WIBBLY *Bleep* ING *Crow hawk*!

Person Hosting Show: What is a selfie?

1st Doctor: We went through this… photos… of… yourself… in that case… each one of my incarnations taking a photo of themselves would be taking a photo of me!

Person Hosting Show: And have you ever taken a selfie?

1st Doctor: No, no, no, dear… dear… dear… taking a selfie would be hideous and meaning I have a huge ego… which I don't!

2nd Doctor: I am not sure because my other incarnations might have…

3rd Doctor: Someone took a picture of me… but then the camera blew up… and the picture didn't come out how I exactly thought it would…

4th Doctor: Yes! Of course I have! If you mean taking a picture period of yourself I have!

5th Doctor: I really don't know if I was big ego-ed and took a picture and put it on the internet anymore…

6th Doctor: I once took a selfie of my coat and posted it on Tumblr…

7th Doctor: I took a picture once of myself riding that rollercoaster!

8th Doctor: I took a picture of me and my fob watch…

9th Doctor: I took a picture of Rose and me and Mickey in the background making his scared noise…

10th Doctor: I took a selfie of myself while sitting with Jack and Martha on a sub-way… and that sub-way was about to be bombed while doing so…

11th Doctor: I took a picture of myself and Canton Delaware the Third… we were unfortunately about to be attacked by the Silence at that very moment… but the memory is very hazy…

12th Doctor: I took a *Crow hawk* ing picture of myself when in *Crow hawk* ing DoSAC with Clara *Crow hawk* ing Oswin *Crow hawk* ing Oswald… and then a big *Crow hawk* ing dinosaur attacked the *Crow hawk* ing building…

The Doctors: I think we're all very, very guilty…

Person Hosting Show: When you were a teenager or college age, with the cameras and technology at the time would people turn to themselves and take pictures of themselves?

1st Doctor: Was I ever a teenager…

8th Doctor: You were once…. My dear One…

1st Doctor: Was I ever a baby? *Rubs chin*

8th Doctor: I think… but the memory is very forgettable…

1st Doctor: I forget a lot…

8th Doctor: Yes you very much do… *Pretends to be One's thoughts*

Person Hosting Show: Do you think if you had that technology back then you would've taken pictures of yourself?

2nd Doctor: Maybe… maybe… Polly tried taking a picture of me once… it didn't work out as well… as I thought…

3rd Doctor: I did! I took many… but I don't consider them selfies… and the camera bombing thing… don't worry about that…

1st Doctor: I was familiar with the Aztecs stealing a camera when I went there for the second time… after I had some cocoa and got engaged of course!

4th Doctor: I had that technology… I have time travel. I can do as I wish.

5th Doctor: *Rolls eyes* *Munches on celery* Don't ask stupid questions!

Person Hosting Show: The other part of selfies is to post them online.

6th Doctor: Right… why online? What's so special about it… can't wait till you tell me… *Sarcasm*

7th Doctor: I know! I have so many selfies and I am uploading them all! HEHEHE! *Giggles wildly*

Person Hosting Show: What do you think of the concept of people taking pictures, and commenting about them?

7th Doctor: People are commenting on my pictures right now! Wait a second… let me take a selfie. *Takes a kissy selfie* *Looks at people chatting on it*

_Clonkyclonkersthesecond43: OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! Your- your, Sylvester McCoy! _

_SamLicker81: I, Becky Rosen should be looking at pictures of the beautiful, fabulous, amazing Sam Winchester, but YOU! YOUR SYLVESTER MCCOY AND DRESSED AS THE SEVENTH DOCTOR OMG! TOTALLY LIKING AND SHARING!_

7th Doctor: See! They love my pictures! But I haven't an idea who this Sylvester McCoy guy is…

9th Doctor: I don't find it necessary! People commenting on pictures are despicable! You don't know what they will say!

10th Doctor: I am not sure if I like this system… you post a picture then… you receive comments about what you actually are… I've seen pictures where people call other people things such as *Woman screaming affect*… and it is never good when someone does that!

Person Hosting Show: A lot of cases people post selfies so they can get likes on their pictures, do you know what that means? They get likes?

1st Doctor: They just push a little button on the screen and like a picture!

2nd Doctor: People like their pictures… seems like they would be cherishing them forever…

12th Doctor: You know honey, I could easily put something you'd like in there… how about a big ole' bollocking? You think you would enjoy that?

11th Doctor: Liking? They are just trying to boost their self-esteem and make themselves popular… so when some 'teenagers' go to school their friends will say, "OMGZ I SAWZ THAT PICTUREZ ON THE INTERWEBZ OFZ YOUZ!"

Person Hosting Show: DO you know what the actual act of liking a picture is?

1st Doctor: Pressing a button… now… munch my butt for you are still very not cool if you post pictures of yourself on the internet… did you hear me say, 'not cool'?

Person Hosting Show: This has become so huge that there is now trends, where people will begin to take different types of selfies. So one of the most recent ones is a Sellotape selfie. *Brings up picture of guy with a mushed taped face*

7th Doctor: That looks like so much fun!

8th Doctor: Oh how pitiful and stupid you could possibly be to do that!

5th Doctor: This is very, very selfish of you… and by selfish I mean for yourself! How could you even breathe! "Mum! Dad! I taped my face and took a selfie and now I can't get it off!" I bet there are teenagers with that problem…

3rd Doctor: That thing… it looks mutated…

11th Doctor: *Raises arms* I LOVE mutations!

2nd Doctor: Do we really need to do something like this now? And I thought selfies were attention grabbers! Now we have… 'Sellotape selfies'… by god!

Person Hosting Show: And more.

12th Doctor: For all I care I would rather look at a rat's ass!

10th Doctor: That human seems to have a psychological infection of sorts! We should order an ambulance! Now come along! Allons-y! March with me people!

7th Doctor: I have to try that! She looks so… pretty… *Drools a bit*

Ace: *Appears in doorway with a long stick* I will poke him if he keeps this up…

5th Doctor: TEE-HEE!

Person Hosting Show: And your down, so if we gave you tape would you tape it all over your face?

7th Doctor: If I get more likes and attention like this, hellz yeah bra! Let's do this!

Person Hosting Show: So back to the song, the music video has over 50 million views.

5th Doctor: WHAT?! BUT THAT'S - THAT'S BLOODY BAT INSANE! HOW CAN IT GET TO THAT? Okay, I won't ask questions like the Flappy Bird one… oh that one…

10th Doctor: Woah! That's a lot! I wonder what the emo thinks.

9th Doctor: Now I think you're just bullying!

7th Doctor: He sort of deserves it… I suppose…

War Doctor: 50 million views? So many humans viewed that video… I was going to ask. Does anyone want to go into war with me?

7th Doctor: ME!

War Doctor: Oh… Seven… I don't really think that would be _too _necessary for you to go… maybe a bit more of a… intelligent Doctor… Like One!

1st Doctor: I don't wish to go into war thank you…

War Doctor: Very sorry… I am going back to bird watching… hopefully… I don't get pooed on…

Person Hosting Show: And the song is being played on the radio.

3rd Doctor: *Purses lips together* Oh really? IS that so? On the radio? Why would such a song get on the radio? Are you going to say such things as, "Welcome back to Selfie News! Now what do you think Jock and Valley Girl One?" I think they would say things like that… probably…

Person Hosting Show: Do you think this was a serious song? Or was it to make fun of selfies?

1st Doctor: I think it was to make fun of… but you can never be too sure with songs like these…

2nd Doctor: Perhaps… serious? I am not quaint with such… it could be seriously making fun of at the least… that's what she said…

3rd Doctor: Definitely make fun of…

4th Doctor: *Spills jelly babies everywhere* To make fun of! I learned something new! You cannot take selfies seriously! It just can't be done!

5th Doctor: Made fun of… who would make a serious song with such a beat and lyrics, and two girls acting like that… are you kidding me?

6th Doctor: I don't want to even know… I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible…

7th Doctor: I think it was… serious? I really liked it and now can relate! But oh boy! When you get a mean remark it hurts! But I haven't gotten a mean remark so good for me!

8th Doctor: Making fun of with a fob watch on top…

9th Doctor: I. AM. NOT. EMO! And of course it was funny and silly! But disgusting at the same!

10th Doctor: If it was serious… who would take it seriously? I mean… nobody can take that garbage siriously… see what I did there? *Cocks eyebrow*

11th Doctor: It was making fun of another meme… because Youtube likes memes like that for some strange reason… they seem to process for quite a while…

12th Doctor: Are you *Crow hawk* ing kidding me? IF IT WAS SERIOUS IT WOULD BE F STAR STAR *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* ITY! THAT CAN NOT BE *Crow hawk* ING SERIOUS!

Person Hosting Show: So finally. Can you humor us and take a selfie on our phone.

1st Doctor: Looks at phone… fine… *Sigh* I guess my first selfie… and probably not my last… *Takes picture* *Picture of First Doctor grumpiness shows up*

2nd Doctor: I guess… *Takes picture* *Second Doctor playing a flute shows up*

3rd Doctor: I have to get into a pose… just a moment… *Gets into karate kicking pose* Here we go *Takes picture* *Picture of Third Doctor kicking leg out shows up*

4th Doctor: If this suites you… *Takes picture* *Picture of Fourth Doctor popping a jelly baby and having extremely wide eyes shows up*

5th Doctor: You have got to be kidding… fine… *Takes picture* *Picture of Fifth Doctor being bored and grumpy shows up*

6th Doctor: Ugh! *Takes picture* *Picture of Six being grumpy and having umbrella out shows up*

7th Doctor: Okay then! *Takes picture* *Picture of Seventh Doctor with a tape strips on his face with a mad grin and an open umbrella shows up*

8th Doctor: *Smiles* *Takes picture* *Picture of Eighth Doctor smiling and holding up his fob watch shows up*

9th Doctor: *Shakes head in disgust* *Takes picture* *Picture of Ninth Doctor slightly holding his jacket shows up*

10th Doctor: Come here Jacky!

Jack Harkness: Oooo… really? Okay then Doctor… whatever you say! *Gets into picture*

10th Doctor: *Takes Picture* *Picture of Tenth Doctor and Jack Harkness doing the tango shows up*

11th Doctor: Okay… interesting…?

2nd Doctor: *Smashes into room with miniature piano*

11th Doctor: Did you just …?

2nd Doctor: This ceiling is not sturdy! Now come here you!

11th Doctor: I don't even know how to use a camera!

2nd Doctor: I do! *Hugs Eleven* *Takes picture* *Picture of the Second Doctor hugging the Eleventh Doctor with an uncomfortable expression on his face*

12th Doctor: Oh for almighty *Crow hawk*! This pissflaps piece of piss isn't even *Bleep* ing working!

Person Hosting Show: Yes it is! Be patient!

12th Doctor: I don't even know the *Crow hawk* ing! *Takes picture* *Picture of Twelfth Doctor getting angry shows up and cursing shows up*

1st Doctor: I hope you have enjoyed me getting frustrated in all my time lordy glory!

2nd Doctor: *Still hugging Eleven*

11th Doctor: Don't you think this is a bit… uncomfortable?

2nd Doctor: I'm glued on!

11th Doctor: What do you mean 'glued on'?!

2nd Doctor: I accidently spilled glue on myself and then –

11th Doctor: YOU WHAT?!

2nd Doctor: We're stuck like this until the glue wares off…

11th Doctor: I think I'm going to cry…

2nd Doctor: Don't cry! You're me! And we are just a bit…

11th Doctor: I think somebody else is stuck to use as well… *Looks behind* *Widens eyes*

Rassilon: *Grins insane like* Oh hello there Doctors!

2nd and 11th Doctors: *Scream*

2nd Doctor: RASSILON GET OFF!

Rassilon: Hehehe…

11th Doctor: I hope you enjoyed! Heh… *Turns to look at Rassilon…

2nd Doctor: I also hope you were happy at all this nonsensicalness! Well I – let's try to break free… shall we?

11th Doctor: *Yanks on hand* It isn't working!

Rassilon: I hope you enjoyed… its super glue…

2nd Doctor: Super…glue? *Face turns pale*

3rd Doctor: This episode was odd and strange… and had some difficulties! When these people are doing normal react episodes it always works out! It's probably because I am a time lord alien! And all my other incarnations don't listen well!

4th Doctor: *Falls through ceiling along with piano* Oh hello there!

2nd and 11th Doctors: Oh no…

4th Doctor: Are you two..? *Turns around quickly* I hope you have enjoyed!

5th Doctor: *Bites down on celery* Well, this was enjoyable….. sort of… I had to go through a massive vortex just for this episode… I mean huge! And then I look at this stupid video… it was so worth it! *Holds up celery before celery regenerates again*

6th Doctor: Am I like Mycroft? I look like Mycroft with this umbrella eh?

7th Doctor: My umbrella looks more! Like Mycroft! See! *Opens umbrella*

6th Doctor: *Rolls eyes at Seven*

8th Doctor: I hope you have enjoyed this weird episode! I have it all marked down on this piece of paper right here! See! *Holds up paper* And my fob watch too!

9th Doctor: DO you want me to tell you another Rose and me story? Well, of course you do! Once upon a time there lived a lovely girl named Rose, she was a store girl who was cheery, pretty, and had a boyfriend named Mickey, and a mean very not nice mom named Jackie, her name stands for her… jerk… or jackass… *Winks*

10th Doctor: I hope you enjoyed! This was… not a good scenario or Youtube video… it surely wasn't… but I tried to suck it up and enjoy it anyways! Even if the music was all about taking pictures of yourself! *Rolls eyes*

11th Doctor: How do you get un-glued!

2nd Doctor: I really don't know… we have no other choice but sept…

12th Doctor: How are you *Crow hawk* ers doing today?!

11th Doctor: Twelve? What are you doing here? Did you fall through the ceiling like Four?

12th Doctor: Oh, yes… and so much more… I saw a creepy rat on this floor, more of a cyber-rat but when immediately seeing it I bollocked it… then I saw a dalek, I bollocked that too… *Holds up dead cyber-rat and wheels in dead dalek*

11th Doctor: *Widens eyes* How- how do –

12th Doctor: I killed them with my ANGER! Now *Crow hawk* ity bye! *Brings in TARDIS* *Gets in TARDIS* *TARDIS disappears* I hope you *Bleep* ing enjoyed! *Crow hawk* ITY BYE! *Waves*

* * *

**Oh my goodness… writing that gave me like… a cosmic exercise… a virtual bollocking! That's the most words I have ever written in a fanfiction for a chapter, ever! I am sorry for not updating! But I hope this satisfies you! Anyways, what should I do when season 8 of Doctor Who comes? Twelve won't act like this? Should I keep Twelve as he is acting right now? Or turn him into the proper, canon Twelve? I need suggestions! See ya later! I really hope you enjoyed! :D **


End file.
